SubZero Christmas
by Massao-na-Mizu
Summary: [AU][One-shot] Kagome is very much confused and in hurt. She misses her best friend and the person she loves so dearly. He's missing a Christmas w her... Or is he? Merry Christmas!


**Sub-Zero Christmas**

by Massao28

**A/N:** One-shot. Just a little something to give you all this Christmas! Please leave a review! Merry Christmas!

I smiled and waved back, saying, "Merry Christmas to you too, Miroku-kun!" He smiled again and turned his back at me, putting an arm around Sango's shoulders and walking away with her.

My smiled faded and I sighed wistfully thinking how quiet my Christmas this year would be for me. I walked slowly towards my house, seeing a man sitting down on the bench, I smiled and sat beside him. "Merry Christmas Inuyasha!" I greeted him cheerfully. He grinned openly--a thing he rarely did--and patted my head.

"You too... You sure you don't wanna spend Christmas with me and Kikyo?" he asked for the nth time. I shook my head for the nth time as a reply. 

"No thanks, I'd rather be alone this year... Pondering over life. I haven't done that for a long time." I said as a pathetic excuse. he arched a silver brow. "You deserve to have a quality time with Kikyo. You know that. Besides, I don't think she'll be all too welcoming when she sees me." He had a surprised expression and then it turned into a knowing one.

"Good point," he said, oblivious to the offence he made. I smacked his arm lightly/ he was too strong to even feel it. He rose up from his bench and smiled at me again. "Well, gotta go now, Kagome," He stood up and walked away from me. He wasn't the first to do that...

I closed my eyes, a heavy feeling in my chest was overpowering me almost completely. I had to take deep breathes and slow exhaling. It came out jagged. 'What was wrong with me?' I already knew the answer, but my mind kept ignoring the truth. The answer. 

I turned the knob and pushed the door lightly to let myself in. Souta ran to me, a worried look etched on his fifteen-year old face. "Sis, Heiwa's gonna be here in four hours! We need to hurry up preparing the food." I nodded my head.

"Okay, hurry up and peel the potatoes, etc! I'll put the chicken on the oven," We started to work.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"You're not even gonna greet her?!" My dumb-ass brother shouted in my ear. 

"I don't understand why you're so worked up by this. Kagome LIVED in a Shinto Shrine her whole life and only moved out with her brother when she was sixteen. They don't celebrate Christmas." I said coldly, irritated.

"Idiot! Why the hell then do you go home and spend Christmas with her every December 25 for the last six years if she damn doesn't celebrate Christmas?! Come on!" I kept my voice in check, counting one to ten to calm myself. Kagome didn't need her with me. 

"Have you forgotten, oh moronic-half-brother-of-*pause*-mine (disdainful voice) that I have a girlfriend?" I reminded him. He paused for a while. 

"So?" Try. Not. To. Roll. Your. Eyes. 

"A quip Inuyasha is a quick retort. It does not take 5 seconds, imbecile," I said through gritted teeth. He huffed.

"Who cares? Are you gonna celebrate Christmas with you girlfriend?"

"Why would I waste money going to Paris to celebrate it with _her?_" Rhetorically said, no need for a reply. Yet, being Inuyasha, he still replied.

"If you don't love her then, why not spend it with the girl who's been madly in love with you for her whole life yet you didn't have the nerve to tell her what you also feel who's been there for you through thick and thin and spending her holiday alone?" I froze.

"She's spending Christmas alone?" I hoped the shock was not obvious.

"Do you have a hearing deficiency or you have a lack of understanding? Who a man who claims to be a prodigy, you're very stupid." 

"Why?"

"Why do you think so?"

I then made a decision. Slamming the phone and not caring about what Inuyasha would say, I grabbed my sports bag filled with four day's clothes to wear and got my car keys.

"And you claim to be her best friend and love her," I murmured under my breathe, starting the engine and driving off.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"You sure you don't wanna eat?" Souta asked, offering food. I shook my head, smiling both at him and his girlfriend.

"No thanks. I think I'll hit the sack," He frowned, concerned and nodded his head in understanding. I made my way to my room and closed the door, embracing Buyo.

"Merry Christmas Buyo," I whispered to his ear, kissing his furry head. A soft meow as a reply and he rested his head on my shoulder.

I looked outside the window, marveling at the falling bits of heaven--better known as snow. but that was what they were to me. Bits of heaven Gods have bestowed upon us. I sighed, my thoughts fell unto him.

In my mind, his mental image was very clear as if it were a picture, or more like he was merely inches away from my face. Why didn't it work out? I've been in love with him for so long... but it seems as if he never saw through me--through the facade I built so that he could shatter it and kiss me breathless.

I remember the long conversations over the phone in the mornings of December 24. The laughter, jokes, teasing and thoughts about anything and everything. Ours plans that midnight and our promise to spend it with each other...

We were once... inseparable...

What happened? He's three years older than me. Being twenty-three he already had a job. Of course he'll meet wonderful, beautiful, exciting women along the way. And of course, being a gorgeous, Goth-man those said-women would fall madly in love with him. He'd be a loser if he didn't succumb to them.

Sigh.

Why do I keep myself captive with my love for him? 

Kouga had once advised to me, 'How will you fall in love again if you don't let go forget of your past?' But I hoped too much that he would return my love... 

Hope is too much though...

"I miss him so much Buyo," I said hoarsely. My nose began to hurt and turn red, I had to sniff to breathe and tears blurred my vision instantly. "But I can't do anything..."

I tried not to cry. But it was so hard. So hard not to let go of the pain welling inside of me and would forever remain until I love him. Maybe it would never fade.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

At last, I reached her house. I did not bother ring the doorbell or knock. When I turned the knob, it opened for me and two faces greeted me with a look of surprise.

"Sesshoumaru, what a pleasant surprise. Wanna eat? If not, Kagome's upstairs, probably crying in her room." He said nonchalantly, shrugging. I nodded my head in appreciation of the offer and the information, running upstairs.

Before I could knock, I heard her heart-broken voice. _"I miss him so much Buyo, but I can't do anything... to make him choose me..."_

My eyes widened in surprise. Guilt welled in my chest, tightening around my heart and making it hard for me to breathe. 

_I'm the one that causes her pain..._

I slowly opened the door, making it creak. Her breath caught when she saw me.

"Se-Sesshoumaru... what are you doing here?" I made no reply, looking softly at her cerulean eyes. I went closer to her.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

His molten gold eyes burned through her; melting her heart. She breathe when she realized she was holding her breath. "S-Sesshoumaru..?" She said questioningly.

He touched her cheek, sending an electric wave through her body. His eyes pleaded to her. Apologetic. "I'm sorry..." He whispered, now cupping her face with two hands. She held on his writs, searching for an explanation.

He shifted, moving closer until their foreheads were pressed together and they were breathing each other's breath. Close enough that her face was warm and rosy from his warm breath. 

"F-for what?" She asked softly, biting her bottom lips unconsciously. Sesshoumaru wanted to kiss her more and more.

"For not admitting that I loved you for so long... Will you accept me?" He asked, his eyes half-closed, pleading.

She nodded her head, best she could for Sesshoumaru still held her head captive. "I love you too..."

Eyes closed.

Lips joined in a passionate kiss of lovers.

Their bodies joined that night.

Their souls have found their mates at last.

_At last..._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Merry Christmas to all! Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
